fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan vs Marvel - Film Project
' Bakugan vs Marvel' is an upcoming feature length film that will be prepared and written by Zachattack31. The events of this film take place in the middle of the events pertaining to Arc 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Synopis/Beginning In our vast universe, there exists a multitude of worlds. Each world appears to be the same as the next world - with life, death, good, evil; a perfect balance and with each world possessing their own unique characteristics from all others. But one thing that should have never happen is for two completely different worlds to collide on each other for it could spell the end of the universe as we all know it. But in some unexpected cases, it cannot be helped and when two different worlds meet, it can cause more sinister evil intentions or even greater good. This is one of those tales of two worlds colliding but with the same honorable goals of protecting those who can't protect themselves and defeat those who wish to cause harm to others. A story of two unlikely groups to ever team together to defeat evil at its highest point. This is the tale of the mighty Battle Brawlers and the heroic Avengers. Characters - Avengers *'Iron Man - '''known as Tony Stark and the leader of the Avengers. Back on his Earth, he is one of the most brilliant inventors, and playboys, on Earth. But on the Brawlers world, nobody knows who he is so he is a bit sad since he likes having attention. While in Bakugan form, he can't change back into his human form so he is basically stuck inside his armor until he returns to his world. JARVIS, his AI computer, is still with him but because it is specifically connected to STARK Tower, his range is limited. Tony was at first hesitant about the Battle Brawlers since they are mere kids and should "leave the hero stuff to the grown-ups" but after seeing them in action and their passion for protecting them, he has the upmost respect for them. **'Iron Man's Armors/Attribute Changes''' - When Iron Man turned into a Bakugan, he was given the unique ability to attribute change but instead of his suit changing colors, he changes to a different version of his armor while gaining the elemental abilities of that attribute. ***'Pyrus' - Iron Man's regular form - the Mark VI Armor ***'Darkus' - Transforms Iron Man into the War Machine Armor ***'Haos' - Transforms Iron Man into his Extremis Armor ***'Aquos' - Transforms Iron Man into his Stealth Armor ***'Ventus' - Transforms Iron Man into his Silver Centurion Armor ***'Subterra' - Transforms Iron Man into his Hulkbuster Armor *'Captain America - '''known as Steve Rogers and the Super Soldier. He was discovered frozen alive in the Arctic, which was caused by him stopping the Red Skull in his time and in turn, plummeting into the icy waters. He has since been a member of the Avengers and is 2nd-in-command of the Avengers and occasionally leads the Avengers himself whenever they need motivation or when Iron Man is away. Captain America was one of the quickest to befriend the Brawlers, especially Shun and in turn, they are amazed at while he does not have any "superpowers" like the others, he and his shield can take down anything. *'Thor - the Norse God of Thunder and wielder of the mighty hammer Mjolnir. He is usually the voice of justice within the Avengers and one of their strongest members. He left his homeworld of Asgard to protect Midgard/Earth for he feels they need protection just as much as the other 8 realms. This is why he has such a strong respect for Drago because they are very much alike; they both "left" their homeworlds to protect and defend those who can't protect themselves against the forces of evil and darkness. *'Black Panther '- known as T'Challa and is also the King of the African nation of Wakanda. He is usually the voice of wisdom for the Avengers, even though he is a man of few words. But he should not be underestimated - he is agile, deadly and dangerous; especially with the rare element Vibranium to help him fight against evil forces who threaten not only his own people but to the rest of the world as well. *'The Incredible Hulk -' the strongest out of all the Avengers and the one with the most stubborn attitude. He was created from a gamma explosion that affected his alter-ego, Bruce Banner. He is also very prideful as he considers himself to be the strongest one there is and gets exceedingly angry when somebody else lays claim to being the strongest. But since being with the Avengers, he has learned to control his temper and use it only against their enemies. But when the times comes, Hulk is always ready so SMASH! *'Wasp - '''the most spunky member of the team as well as the only female Avenger. She is usually the quickest to strike and is usually always overconfident, which somtimes gives her a disadvantage in battle. However, her abilities have more than once saved the world and the Avengers. She is also still trying to get Ant-Man to notice her, which is slowing getting there but hasn't been established by him as of yet. When she arrives in the Brawlers world, she wonders why they don't have more female members or Bakugan on their team. The Brawlers are still trying to figure that out themselves through the course of the film. *'Ant-Man/Giant Man - 'considered to be the smartest of the Avengers as well as the one who doesn't wish to fight most of the time. He is able to communicate with insect life with his helmet as well as shrink to the size of an ant. But he can also enlarge himself to that of a giant or in Bakugan terms, the size of a Mechtogan. However, when he and the other Avengers arrived in the Brawlers' world, he preferred to stay out of the battle lines, working with the Brawlers' ally Dr. Michael for a way to get back home and close the rift. But like usual, he was reluctant that the Brawlers had to fight their enemies rather than find peaceful solutions but when he witnessed the destruction caused by the Nonet Bakugan, Wiseman and Mechtavius Destroyer - he's ready to fight back to protect his new friends, fellow Avengers and everyone else. *'Vision - a newer member of the Avengers but a very important member at that. He was created by a previous Avengers adversary, Ultron, to destroy the Avengers but decided against and ultimately joined with them. Since that time, he has been instrumental in many Avenger related threats and problems, ranging from technical dilemmas to flying through walls. He is also the only one able to understand Roxtor's language, which fascinates him and in turn, allows Roxtor to talk normally as long as Vision is present. *'Hawkeye' - the Avengers most agile member and experienced sharpshooter. He was once an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. but decided to join the Avengers to have "a bit more free time". He may not have superpowers like the others but he is definitely a trickster with his wide array of trick arrows. But his best talent is being able to deal with enemies much quicker and bigger than himself, due to his training and quick thinking. Temporary Members *'Wolverine' - He is an old friend of Captain America when he served as part of the Howling Commandos in WWII. He was in New York on a mission but decided to pay a visit to his old friend first. However, the "visit" turned into an all out battle with the Masters of Evil and he joined the Avengers to fight against them. *'Spider-Man' - He is a relatively new hero but has made a name for himself in Manhattan, protecting it from various threats and dangers. He was recently given an invitation to join the Avengers but they had to interview him. When he arrived, the Avengers were fighting the Masters of Evil, so he jumped in and therefore, became a temporary Avenger. He was the first and fastest to be friends with the Brawlers. Characters - Battle Brawlers *'Dan Kuso - '''the leader of the Battle Brawlers on their Earth. He and his teammates were battling Wiseman and on the verge of defeat when the Avengers interfered. He thought they were just cool new Bakugan from New Vestroia like Aerogan from before but after listened to their story, he is the one who suggests they team up to fight against both their adversaries. He takes a liking to Iron Man, since they are both leaders. **'Fusion Dragonoid''' - the Guardian Bakugan of Dan and the "leader" of the Bakugan race. When he first meets the Avengers - he's a bit skeptical but quickly becomes their friends, especially with Thor. **'Reptak' - Gunz Lazar's Guardian Bakugan and Dan's 2nd Bakugan. By the time the Avengers had arrived, Reptak had almost given up on Gunz (thinking Gunz is Wiseman) but thanks to some wise words of Captain America, he has now gained the strength to continue believing that he will save him. *'Shun Kazami - '''another experienced member of the Battle Brawlers and the most calm of the group. He is a ninja and a very good one at that; helping the Brawlers many times with his skills. When he first met the Avengers, he sensed, like Jaakor, that they were good people and became friends with them, especially Black Panther since they both act like ninjas when in battle and are both wise and cautious individuals. **'Jaakor''' - Shun's Guardian Bakugan and the wisest of the group, next to Drago. He is a very experienced warrior and has dealt with many enemies and trained many students in the past. He was the first to sense that the Avengers all have good hearts and do what is right for everyone but was a little confused as to why an "iron man" can move. He became quick friends with Vision and Hawkeye. **'Skytruss' - one of Jaakor's previous students and one of Shun's Darkus Bakugan. He was a little wary of the Avengers at first but he, along with Orbeum, took a liking to them, especially to Wasp. **'Orbeum' - one of Jaakor's previous students and one of Shun's Darkus Bakugan. He was a little wary of the Avengers at first but he, along with Skytruss took a liking to them, especially to Wasp. *'Marucho Marukura - '''another experienced member of the Battle Brawlers and their main brains. He is still short but nevertheless energetic and happy to lend a hand, in life or in Bakugan brawling. When the Avengers arrived, he was pleasantly surprised with them all, especially with their technology since it's very different from their own. He befriended Spider-Man, since he reminded him of his past brawling partners. **'Radizen''' - Marucho's Guardian Bakugan and as usual, the funny man of the group. He tries to be funny but it usually doesn't work out that way but when he battles, he brawls with everything he has. When he first met the Avengers, he thought they were cool and tried acting like them such as the Hulk but failed with Marucho saying you should stick with what you do best and he became jealous when Vision and Ant-Man befriended Roxtor, since he "was" the only one who could talk to him. **'Roxtor' - Mira's Guardian Bakugan but Marucho's Subterra Bakugan. He is a funny little Bakugan and unique since he can't speak regularly. It was traditionally that Radizen was the only one who could understand him but after he befriended Vision and in turn, Vision gave him the ability to talk regularly while Vision was present. He's never been happier and is finally getting some payback on Radizen. *'Mira Clay - '''she is the technical brains for the Battle Brawlers and their Battle Suit Operator. Like Dan said, she became a scientist like her father and helped her brother create the Battle Suit systems. When she first met the Avengers, she was amazed with them, especially Thor, and they became friends fast. *'Spectra Phantom''' - another former member of the Battle Brawlers that was called in when Dan realized they would need some extra firepower for their battle. Spectra is initially surprised at seeing the Avengers, assuming they are unknown Bakugan but he gets to know them quickly. **'Infinity Helios' - a very strong Darkus Bakugan and rival of Dragos. When he met the Avengers, he was quick to boast, until Hulk took offense to it but since then, they are strong teammates - testing each other's strength, endurance and seeing how many enemies each one of them can smash. *'Alice Gehabich' - a former member of the Battle Brawlers in her time but she has since retired and now works with her grandfather Dr. Michael in their research, as well as help him figure out a way to send the Avengers back to their world before there are any more disturbances. Characters - Masters of Evil/Villains *'Loki' - leader of the Masters of Evil and the main Avengers antagonist in this film. He opened a portal for he and his forces to escape but inadvertently tapped into the Brawlers' universe and everyone was sucked inside. Due to his magic and godly heritage, he was exempt from turning into a Bakugan but that doesn't mean he still dangerous both as an individual and as a new Brawler, combined with his mind and his magic. **'Red Skull - '''another test subject of the Super Soldier program but it had some bad side effects but the worst was his skull becoming a deep red and forcing him to wear an artificial face. He is a former soldier of HYDRA and is Captain America's archenemy, whom he still wants revenge on for many of his failed plans. He originally served under Baron Zemo but since Loki took over, he's number #2. **'Living Laser - a former scientist turned criminal who created a suit that has the ability to literally make him a "laser" that can not only seriously injure his opponents but also allows him to fly at light-speed and create illusions to either conceal himself or attack his opponents from all directions. **'Graviton - '''known as Franklin Hall, he was once a brilliant scientist working with SHIELD to try and recreate the Super Soldier program but there was an accident and the result was giving him gravational powers. He was arrested and jailed but he managed to escape and took on the name Graviton. He is one of the Avengers most powerful foes, even the Hulk somewhat has difficulty with defeating him. He still wishes revenge on Fury and the Avengers, so he is glad to join Loki's new Masters of Evil. However, in the Brawlers' world, he is probably the most dangerous threat to them all. **'Abomination -''' formerly known as Emil Blonsky, he is a former agent of the KGB who purposely exposed himself to the same radiation that created the Hulk, turning him into his current form. He is twice as strong as the Hulk and plus with his military training, he is a force to be reckoned with. While he is a prominent member of the Masters of Evil, he is only along for muscle and defense. **'''Venom - a very dastardly villain who is originally an alien symbiote from an unknown world but later came to Earth and possessed Spider-Man. When he rejected it, the symbiote took over Eddie Brock, a friend of Peter Parker's, and he became known as Venom. Since then, Venom has become one of Spider-Man's most recurring enemies and joined the Masters of Evil to finish him once and for all. **'Crimson Dynamo' - known as Ivan Vanko; he was a Russian cosmonaut who created the Crimson Dynamo armor for exploration. But after an accident in space, he was lost but a few years later - he returned to Earth and became a supervillain of Iron Man. He is a founding member of the Masters of Evil and the 2nd strongest in terms of raw strength, next to Abomination. *'Wiseman/Cordegon' - the main villain in the Brawlers universe at this time. Recently, before the Avengers arrival, he and the Nonets had just been defeated and had retreated back to Volcano Island. While Wiseman was recharging himself, he woke up and found Loki, the Masters of Evil and General Zarklight all standing in front of him. Loki had already figured out Wiseman was the large creature known as Coredegon (which Wiseman tried to hide but was unsuccessful) and proposed an alliance between the three of them - they would help Wiseman conquer this world of his if he and his forces would help conquer Loki's world. Wiseman agreed and as of now, they have teamed up to take down the Brawlers and the Avengers. **'Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor' - Coredegon's brothers in arms. They are at first hesitant when speaking with Coredegon about the alliance between Loki, the Masters of Evil and General Zarknight but after seeing the power they possess, they decide to leave it in their leader Coredegon's hands. *'Nonet Bakugan' **'Betardon - '''the leader of the Nonets as well as the one who wishes revenge the most on Drago. **'Mutabrid''' - Another Darkus Bakugan of the Nonets - one of the weirdest Bakugan known. **'Kodokor - '''One of the Darkus Bakugan of the Nonets and one of the most agile of the group. **'Spatterix - the Pyrus Bakugan of the Nonets and is usually the 2nd in command, after Betadron. **'Stronk - '''the Subterra Bakugan of the Nonets and while not the smartest, he is a strong fighter. **'Worton - 'the Ventus Bakugan of the Nonets as well as the wisest. Also known as "The Professor". **'Balista -''' the Aquos Bakugan of the Nonets as well as the sneakiest of them all. **'''Tremblar - the Haos Bakugan of the Nonets & is one of the most powerful, after Betadron. *'General Zarknight' - a Gundalian who was considered to be Gundalia's most honored Supreme General and was the 2nd most powerful Gundalian Brawler, only under Barodius. It was said that he was able to defeat 100 legions of soldiers with just his Bakugan and himself. However, he contracted an extremely rare disease that forced him to be frozen before the events of Gundalian Invaders. However, he was released by Loki and healed of his disease by Loki as well. As a thank you for helping him he, along with Loki and Wiseman, have teamed up to take down the Brawlers and the Avengers. However, being a extremely smart and powerful warrior, there is more to him that meets the eye. He uses the Darkus attribute for brawling. **'Darkus Phansura' - a phantom-demon like Bakugan that is extremely deadly and dangerous. It was so powerful that even Barodius and Dharak feared its power and being a Dark Bakugan born with the Forbidden Power, it makes is reputation known. As for his personality, he always craves fear, despair and desparation from his opponents and like his master, he is as ruthless as they come. But his main ability to being able to fly through his opponents and take control of their feeble minds like a puppet. Other Characters *'Nick Fury' - the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the first on the scene when the Avengers went off the grid. *'Maria Hill' - Nick Fury's 2nd in command and quite frankly, one of the main opponents of the Avengers. *'Black Widow' - a very gifted agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and is usually the Avengers' liasion when S.H.I.E.L.D. needs help that they can't handle themselves. She is also Hawkeye's old partner and was sad that he left. *'Ms. Marvel' - the 2nd in command of the organization S.W.O.R.D. and was called due to the Avengers and Masters of Evil being sucked into the portal suddenly - causing S.W.O.R.D. to believe it is alien related. *'Dr. Michael Gehabich' - a past ally of the Battle Brawlers but his help is needed. He happened to since the disturbance between the Avengers and the Brawlers worlds and while both groups fight their respective enemies; he, along with his granddaughter Alice and Ant-Man, are working on finding a way back home safely - as well as returning the Avengers (and unfortunately, the Masters of Evil) to their regular forms. *'Ren Krawler' - the General of the Gundalian forces. He was the first to tell the Brawlers of what transpired on Gundalia and told the Brawlers the backstory of General Zarknight. He also revealed that after General Zarknight was frozen, Emperor Barodius created the Twelve Orders to replace his fallen comrade & friend. *'Captain Elright' - the Captain of the Neathian forces. He was the second to confirm Ren's story about General Zarknight, telling the Brawlers of his own experience with him as a mere foot soldier and how devastating it was to be one of the few left alive - he described it as "the only time I was scared in my life." Bakugan vs Marvel - Film Chapters *Chapter 1 - A Surprise Trip Category:Fanon Category:Bakugan vs Marvel Category:Zachattack31